


Forbidden Prompts

by DragonRose35



Series: Forbidden Prompts [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, ask me, open - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Have you ever thought of what could be... or what might have been...? Perhaps an alternate to something already happened? Are you curious to see those things? To possibly bring them to life...?What is, what once was, what might be, what could be, what never /should/ be...Then look no further...~





	Forbidden Prompts

Well hello there my dear darling doves~! Happy Thanksgiving everyone~!

 

It is such a wonderful pleasure to see you here and I do so hope you're here for the right reasons. As it happens, I do have to apologize for not updating in quite a while. Things have been rather hectic, I'm afraid.

 

I've moved to a completely new state in the last month and have been trying to get settled in without getting rather distracted~

 

But if you'll forgive me... I have some perhaps good news~?

 

As the title and the summary of this work might suggest I am willing to take prompts for HZD and my version of Aloy (male, underage(sixteen), and oh-so _very_ gay)~

 

Though I will admit I am rather picky, so I may only take the prompts that inspire or speak to me, if that makes any sense to you guys at all.

 

I would absolutely love to hear your guys' thoughts on this~!

 

 

-0-

 

Hm... you guys may need a  _few_ specifics however, before giving me prompts though, hm?

 

Well, let's see... I will accept almost any prompt asking for Aloy to have some fun with a certain machine. I may also accept various prompts with Aloy and another human, though what human is entirely dependent on my mood and what I might enjoy to write. Though I'm sure you all know I will only accept MxM prompts, where Aloy is  _always_ the bottom. I do apologize if you wanted something a little different, but I'm afraid I can't write anything outside of those specific parameters. (Previous Forbidden stories excluded from this of course... heh...~)

 

Until next time my little doves~!

 

~ D.C.


End file.
